


myungyeol - before my shaking heart collapses

by letfelicitysoar



Series: tsundoku [11]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 21:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3665457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letfelicitysoar/pseuds/letfelicitysoar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: Myungyeol ; vampire and werewolve au, born enemies that fall in love</p>
            </blockquote>





	myungyeol - before my shaking heart collapses

Most of the smell has worn off at least, or if not, Sungyeol figures it’s because he spends so much time with Myungsoo that the odor he use to emit has now vanished into a scent that Sungyeol associates with warm embraces and quickly peppered kisses to his pale skin. 

Beside him, the werewolf is asleep in his human skin, searing heat seeping out in waves and the contrast has always felt nice to Sungyeol whenever the two would touch (fervent, almost too desperate touches that never seemed to last long enough before they would have to part) and without even pressing his ear to Myungsoo’s chest, Sungyeol can hear the all too loud heartbeat rhythmically thumping to a pulse that has become a lullaby to him. 

He laughs softly to himself at the memory of trying to once rip out this beating heart —  _at the thought that Myungsoo had also wanted to end Sungyeol’s 600 year long life_  — and it seems silly now, because here the two are, laying in a clearing just outside of town and he doesn’t think he’d ever be able to fall asleep again without Myungsoo. 

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to send me a prompt on my [tumblr](http://owyeol.tumblr.com/ask)  
> 1.) Give me a pairing.  
> 2.) Give me an AU setting.  
> 3.) I will write you a less than 1k drabble.


End file.
